Natsume (company)
| key_people = Takashi Matsumoto (CEO, Natsume-Atari) Hiro Maekawa (President, Natsume Inc) Taka Maekawa (President, Natsume Inc Japan) | industry = Video game developer and publisher |products=''Harvest Moon'' series Lufia Pocky and Rocky Rune Factory Reel Fishing River King series | revenue = | net_income = | operating_income = | num_employees = 150 (Natsume-Atari) | parent = |homepage= (Natsume-Atari) (Natsume Inc) | footnotes = }} Natsume is the name of two video games publishers, Natsume-Atari and Natsume Inc, that were once the same company but are now completely separated. Natsume Co Ltd was founded in Japan on October 20, 1987.https://www.natsumeatari.co.jp/company/profile/ It established in 1988 an American division called Natsume Inc. In 1995, Natsume Inc split from Natsume Co Ltd to become an independent company. The name "Natsume" was retained by both companies in their respective countries. In 2013, Natsume Co Ltd renamed itself Natsume-Atari following a merger with its subsidiary Atari that year.https://www.natsumeatari.co.jp/company/ Also in 2013, Natsume Inc (the American company) inaugurated a Japanese division called Natsume Inc Japan with no connection to its former parent company.http://natsume.com/news/news_pdffiles/pid_121_June042013NatsumeJapanoffice.pdf Natsume-Atari is based in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan and is known for developing licensed titles and mobile games. Natsume Inc is located in Burlingame, California. and is best known for publishing unique, family-oriented niche games, such as Harvest Moon and Reel Fishing. Products During the NES and SNES era, Natsume-Atari developed numerous titles, often licensed, such as Power Rangers. Natsume Inc published numerous titles, including those developed by Natsume-Atari, such as S.C.A.T., Wild Guns and Shadow of the Ninja. Natsume also released the SNES game Pocky & Rocky as well as Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals. Natsume-Atari had also developed the Medabot games up until the end of the GBA era, which Natsume Inc published. From the end of the Super NES era up until late 2014, Natsume Inc was known for publishing a series of Story of Seasons games in North America. The last game in the series they published was Harvest Moon: A New Beginning for the Nintendo 3DS. In 2015 the developer of the series, Marvelous AQL, brought the next game in the series, Story of Seasons, to North America with their own US branch, XSEED Games, ending the relationship they had with Natsume. Since then, Natsume has released their own games under the Harvest Moon name, starting with Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley, http://www.siliconera.com/2015/03/18/harvest-moon-beyond-whats-next-natsume/ continuing with Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories and the upcoming Harvest Moon: Skytree Village. Natsume has also operated an eBay shop, selling copies of older games sealed in their original packaging, collected from storage at its offices. At auction, the company sold a sealed copy of Pocky & Rocky for over $1,600. Corporate divisions Natsume Co Ltd was previously the parent company of Natsume Inc, founded in May 1988. Although founded in 1988, Natsume Inc started publishing video games in 1990 https://web.archive.org/web/20050303080145/http://www.natsume.com/welcome_frameset.html By 1995 Natsume Inc had broken away into its own company and is separately owned and operated.http://www.talkshoe.com/talkshoe/web/talkCast.jsp?masterId=130336&cmd=tc In October 2002, Natsume Co Ltd founded the pachinko company Atari Inc. (not to be confused with the American game company) in Osaka, specialized on developing slot and pinball machines. On May 6, 2005, Natsume Solution began operation in Shinjuku, Osaka. This division specializes on web site development, providing mobile solutions/services and developing web systems. On March 1, 2006, Natsume Solution was merged with Evolve co.,ltd. Meanwhile, Natsume Inc opened up a development studio of their own, named Natsume Inc Japanhttp://natsume.com/news/news_pdffiles/pid_121_June042013NatsumeJapanoffice.pdf Natsume Co Ltd company is now known as Natsume-Atari since 2013, and is not directly connected to Natsume Inc USA or its subsidiary Natsume Inc Japan.http://ceecee-natsume.tumblr.com/post/114896253427/wikipedia-bad-source-of-info Works Pre-split Natsume These are games produced while Natsume Inc., was still operating as a subsidiary of Natsume Co., Ltd. Natsume Inc. would publish only Natsume Co., Ltd games until becoming independent in the mid-90s. Nintendo Entertainment System Developer *''Chōjin Sentai Jetman'' (鳥人戦隊 ジェットマン) *''Idol Hakkenden'' (アイドル八犬伝) *''The Jetsons: Cogswell's Caper!'' *''Mitsume ga Tooru'' (The Three-Eyed One)'' *''Power Blade'' *''Power Blade 2'' *''Shatterhand'' *''Touhou Kenbun Roku''http://tcrf.net/Touhou_Kenbun_Roku Developer, JP Publisher *''Abadox'' *''Chaos World'' (カオスワールド) *''Dragon Fighter'' *''Dungeon Magic: Sword of the Elements'' Developer, JP/US Publisher *''S.C.A.T.: Special Cybernetic Attack Team'' *''Shadow of the Ninja'' MSX Developer, JP Publisher *''Mitsume ga Tooru: The Three-Eyed One Comes Here'' Game Boy Developer, JP/US Publisher *''Amazing Penguin'' *''Spanky's Quest'' *''Tail 'Gator'' Developer *''Ninja Gaiden: Shadow'' Super NES Developer, JP/US Publisher *''Pocky & Rocky'' *''Pocky & Rocky 2'' *''Spanky's Quest'' *''Wild Guns'' Developer, US Publisher *''Natsume Championship Wrestling'' Developer *''Zennihon Pro Wrestling'' (全日本プロレス) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami: Joreishi ha Nice Body'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''The Ninja Warriors'' Sega Master System Developer *''Sagaia'' *''Special Criminal Investigation'' *''Renegade'' Natsume-Atari / Natsume Co., Ltd. Natsume-Atari, formerly Natsume Co., Ltd, has mostly acted as a developer since splitting from Natsume Inc. - although it has also published some games, notably in the Medarot series. Super NES Developer *'' The Ninja Warriors (1994 video game)'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition'' *''Shin Kidō Senki Gundam Wing: Endless Duel'' (新機動戦記ガンダムＷ Ｅｎｄｌｅｓｓ Ｄｕｅｌ) *''Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers'' *''Gekisō Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi'' Game Boy *''Medarot: Kuwagata Version'' *''Medarot: Kabuto Version'' *''Medarot: Parts Collection'' *''Medarot: Parts Collection 2'' Game Boy Color Developer *''Hole in One Golf'' (published by Natsume Inc.) *''Keitai Denjū Telefang'' *''WWF WrestleMania 2000'' *''Dragon Dance'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' *''Croc 2'' *''Power Rangers Time Force'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''Action Man: Search for Base X'' Game Boy Advance Developer *''Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarder'' *''WWF Road to WrestleMania'' *''Medarot Navi'' *''Power Rangers: Wild Force'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Wrath of the Darkhul King'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' *''Power Rangers: Dino Thunder'' *''WWE Survivor Series'' *''Keitai Denjū Telefang II'' *''WWE Road to WrestleMania X8'' *''Medabots'' (Published by Natsume Inc.) *''Medabots AX'' (Published by Natsume Inc.) Nintendo DS Developer *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy'' *''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' Nintendo GameCube Publisher * Medabots Infinity Xbox 360 Developer *''Omega Five'' (Xbox Live Arcade) Natsume Inc. These are games published by Natsume Inc. and/or developed by its subsidiary in Japan after becoming independent from Natsume Co., Ltd. Most of these games were only published by Natsume in North America, although some reached Europe under the Natsume name through distribution deals with European companies, and some digital releases were self-published by Natsume in Europe. Super NES Publisher *''Casper'' *''Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals'' *''Harvest Moon'' Sega Saturn Publisher *''Highway 2000'' *''Virtual Casino'' Nintendo 64 Publisher * Harvest Moon 64 PlayStation Publisher *''Lode Runner'' *''Reel Fishing'' *''Bust-A-Move 4'' *''Burstrick Wake Boarding'' *''Turnabout'' *''Blockids'' *''Reel Fishing II'' NA Publisher *''Harvest Moon: Back to Nature'' *''Skydiving Extreme'' *''Gekioh Shooting King'' *''Tetris Plus'' PlayStation 2 Publisher *''Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland'' *''Metropolismania'' *''Metropolismania 2'' *''Reel Fishing III'' *''Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition'' *''River King: A Wonderful Journey'' *''Ruff Trigger: The Vanocore Conspiracy'' *''Innocent Life: A Futuristic Harvest Moon'' Special Edition *''Chulip'' Game Boy Publisher *''Casper'' *''Harvest Moon GB'' *''Legend of the River King'' Game Boy Color Developer/Publisher *''Lufia: The Legend Returns'' (co-developed with Neverland) Developer *''Mitchell Family'' (co-developed with Nickelodeon Interactive) Publisher *''Harvest Moon 2'' *''Harvest Moon 3'' *''Hole in One Golf'' (developed by Natsume Co., Ltd.) *''Legend of the River King'' *''Legend of the River King 2'' Game Boy Advance Publisher *''Car Battler Joe'' *''CIMA: The Enemy'' *''Pocky & Rocky with Becky'' *''Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town'' *''Gundam SEED: Battle Assault'' *''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town'' *''Medabots'' (Developed by Natsume Co., Ltd) *''Medabots AX'' (Developed by Natsume Co., Ltd) *''Wizardry Summoner'' (Unreleased) Nintendo DS Publisher *''Freedom Wings'' *''Puzzle de Harvest Moon'' *''Hi Hamtaro! Little Hamsters Big Adventure'' *''Princess Debut'' *''Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands *Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals *Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon'' *''Harvest Moon DS'' *''Harvest Moon DS Cute'' *''Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness'' *''Harvest Moon: Frantic Farming'' *''Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon'' *''Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands'' *''Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar'' *''Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon'' *''Harvest Moon DS: The Tale of Two Towns'' *''Witch's Wish'' *''Cheer we Go'' *''River King: Mystic Valley'' Nintendo GameCube Publisher *''Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life'' *''Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life'' * Harvest Moon: Magical Melody * Medabots Infinity iPhone and iPod Touch Developer/Publisher *''Harvest Moon: Frantic Farming'' *''Cheer we Go'' Developer *''Gabrielle's Zombie AttackNatsume Aren't Done With Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove Yet. Siliconera (2013-05-23). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. *Gabrielle's Sweet Defense'' *''Gabrielle's Monster Match'' *''Ninja Climb'' *''Reel Fishing Pocket'' PlayStation Portable Publisher *''Adventures To Go!'' *''Carnage Heart EXA'' *''Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl'' *''Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley'' *''Innocent Life: A Futuristic Harvest Moon'' *''Mystic Chronicles'' *''Reel Fishing: The Great Outdoors'' Wii Publisher *''Animal Kingdom: Wildlife Expedition *Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove: Monster Mix'' (WiiWare) * Harvest Moon: Animal Parade * Harvest Moon: My Little Shop (WiiWare) * Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility * Moki Moki (WiiWare) * Reel Fishing Angler’s Dream * Reel Fishing Challenge (WiiWare) * Reel Fishing Challenge II (WiiWare) * Reel Fishing: Ocean Challenge (WiiWare) PlayStation 3 Publisher *''Afrika'' * Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny Nintendo 3DS Developer *''Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove 3D'' *''Reel Fishing Paradise 3D'' Publisher *''Brave Tank Hero'' *''Gotcha Racing'' *''Hometown Story'' *''Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns 3D'' *''Harvest Moon: A New Beginning'' *''Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley'' *''Yumi's Odd Odyssey'' Wii U Publisher * Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories References External links *Natsume Co.,Ltd. homepage (Japanese) *Official Natsume Inc. website *Natsume Solution/evolve co., ltd. homepage (Japanese) Category:Companies established in 1987 Category:Companies established in 1988 Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers Category:Companies based in Burlingame, California